Episode 2-103
Outsider (3) In the year N1, at the Garuda clan stronghold in the sura realm, Maruna (still in his 3rd stage) is in a meeting with Akasha, the current 2nd-ranked Garuda clan member who is in line to become the next king should Garuda die. She seems disappointed that Maruna is not emotional about his father's incapacitation and his mother's death, and notes that he is as arrogant as his older 3rd-stage brothers, all of whom died before Maruna's birth. She then asks him how his stay was with the Gandharva clan, especially having to deal with the fishy smell. He replies that he got used to it, but his treatment by Gandharva was far worse because of all the difficult trials he put him through in order to activate his 3rd-stage development, but things are better now that Gandharva is busy dealing with his clan's problems since their move to the sura realm.Chapter 38: Longing for Yesterday (3) Akasha then asks how he progressed to 3rd stage. He admits that it happened when he heard that his younger sister, Kalavinka, had already reached 3rd stage and he felt it would be embarrassing and frustrating for him to meet her while still in his 2nd stage. While he was still brooding over it all, Gandharva threw him into a pit of fire, causing him to spark in flames and develop. Akasha notes that the key to his development was his unwillingness to lose to his sister, then reveals that the reason she summoned him is that he needs to develop to 4th stage within the next four years, especially since his siblings' lives are at stake. However, he will need help... Akasha calls for Samphati, who gradually appears out of thin air. Samphati is a 5th-stage rakshasa who developed to that stage faster than any other rakshasa, in only 5,000 years. However, such a fast growth, driven by her desire for revenge, resulted in a lack of emotions. Maruna recalls that she reached 5th stage about 300 years ago, and then asks if something will happen to Jatayu and Kalavinka if he fails to develop in time. Akasha warns him not to say that name around her, since it was the name of her sibling who died 300 years ago. It is noted that newborn rakshasas are sometimes given the name of a deceased rakshasa. Maruna recalls that his brother escaped from Taraka and fled to the Garuda clan around that time, and wonders if he was given the name because he lacked one before he arrived. Akasha replies no, he did have a name but he kept it hidden. When Maruna asks why, she replies that they will discuss it after he develops, and orders Samphati to escort him away. Samphati proceeds to grab Maruna's arm and break it. Akasha then divulges that if he fails to develop, she will send Samphati in his place in four years. She finally states that she needs to rest, and tells Samphati to do whatever it takes, even torture, to make him develop. Gandharva's training seemed like paradise compared to the hell that began that day. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Maruna returned to the Garuda clan in N1. In a flashback of N5, Gandharva mentioned him returning, thus indicating earlier that he had left. * Akasha states that Vinata has been obliterated. Suras believe that nastikas don't have an afterlife, but this is only partially true. In Currygom's side novel, Vasuki and Taksaka also mention that when a nastika dies, he or she is obliterated along with the power of their name. * This episode mentions that many strong nastikas of the Garuda clan are dead. Currygom's side novel also mentions this, so the second-strongest remaining back then, Vinata, is much weaker than Garuda. For this reason, a nastika from the Asura clan claimed that the Garuda clan would be 'finished' if Garuda dies. With Vinata dead as well, Akasha is now next in line. * Akasha states that they only have 4 years. So, the plans were put into motion in N5, the same year the Gandharva clan was attacked by the Taraka clan. * Obviously, Yuta is the one who killed Jatayu, 300 years ago. See spoilers section of Ep.2-105. * Akasha probably didn't tell Maruna the truth yet so he'd be able to gather experience for development. 2-103 Akasha.png|something up her sleeve cloak 2-103 Maruna develops.png|harsh development 2-103 things are not looking good for Maruna.png|about to have the worst time of his life References